


Damn Champagne

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex does too, F/F, Hidden Feelings, Kalex, Kara has feelings, Kara/Alex romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight canon divergence from the finale. Kara blew out her powers fighting Non and the pod never crashes. What's a powerless Kryptonian to do? Get drunk of course. Only maybe there are some feelings lurking around she didn't plan on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Champagne

Alex watches Kara, a small smile on her lips, “You sure the two of you are good?” Eliza questions, “I can stay instead of going back to your place.”

“Nah, she’s gonna be up a while,” Alex tells her mother, “let Hank take you to mine or home if you prefer, he wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll go to yours, “ Eliza says, “I don’t think I’m quite ready to leave you girls completely yet.”

Smiling Alex hugs her mother, “Love you, Mom.”

“I love you too, darling,” Eliza says quietly, hugging her daughter tightly.

She makes her way towards where Kara is drunkenly spinning in her living room, “The two of you,” Hank says, appearing at her side, “have many things you should talk about.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alex says stubbornly.

“Alex -”

The young woman shakes her head, “It’ll never happen, Hank,” she tells him firmly, “I accepted that a long time ago.”

Before Hank can respond Kara has weaved her way over, “Alex, Alex, Alex,” she chants nearly bouncing, “hey, Alex!”

Alex smiles, “Hey, Kar,” she tilts her head, “how ya feeling?”

“Like I’m floating.”

Alex smiles, “We’ll see if that’s the same tomorrow.” She glances to her mom and Hank, “Go on, we’ll be fine.”

Both Eliza and Hank press a kiss against each Kara and Alex’s foreheads, “Call if you need anything,” Eliza says in parting before Hank flies her towards Alex’s apartment.

Kara returns to her dancing, Alex finishes straightening up the kitchen until she hears the quiet sob behind her. The moment she’s sure of what she heard Alex is pulling Kara into her arms, “Hey,” she says quietly, “hey you’re okay.”

“I’ve tried so hard,” Kara stutters out. “When I first came here it was easy to pass off.” She smiles, “New, exciting, something I’d never experienced before.” She shakes her head, “But it didn’t go away, in fact it got worse.”

Alex is still holding Kara when she speaks, “Kar, I’m afraid I’m not quite following what we’re talking about. And I feel like its important.”

Kara sighs, snuggles into Alex, “Do you know how hard it is to love someone so much in a way you very much shouldn’t?”

“Kara, you can love James -”

“I’m not talking about James, Alex,” Kara growls, pulling away. “Rao, how can you not see it. I feel like everyone can see it, like everyone judges me for it.”

“Judges you for what, Kara?”

“For loving you.”

Alex stares for a moment, “Kara, no one -”

“I’m in love with you,” she says suddenly, she throws her hands over her mouth, “damn, champagne.” She tries to pull away but Alex holds on tighter, thankful for Kara’s blown powers and drunken state because it allows her to easily keep the younger woman close.

“I’m in love with you too,” she whispers quietly, voice stronger than she feels. She leans back a little, meets Kara’s eyes and for the first time sees an emotion that’s always been there, “I love you too,” she whispers before kissing Kara tenderly, tasting champagne and something simply Kara on the younger woman’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mutual Kalex, finale “alternate ending.” Everything is the same minus the pod crash, plus Kara blew out her powers. So, of course, she gets drunk on champagne. They end up alone together at the end of the night. (Options: Alex may or may not be intoxicated too. Facing death brought Kara’s buried feelings for Alex to the surface?)


End file.
